wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Polly
Not to be confused with Holly. Polly is a CPU Mii seen in Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. Her Total Skill Level is 260. Wii Sports Club In Boxing, Polly is a Pro at Grade ★1, making her the second Pro Class Beginner. In Tennis and Baseball, she is one of the best players at Grade ★10 and also a Pro. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Polly is a Master Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is Porī (ポリー). * She appears in Splatoon 2 as an Inkling. * She appears on artwork from Nintendo Land in a yellow Pikmin costume. * According to her Mario Kart 8 profile and internal datas, she's British. * She is always a Pro. * Polly appears in a Super Mario Maker 2 Direct in Course World. In it, her course's name is "Good Defense = Best Offense." * She is the only CPU Mii with that hair. * In Mario Kart 8, she often appears in the Kirby racing suit within the promotional art of the game. * Even though Polly doesn't have lipstick, it is set to be pink in color instead of the default orange color. This might be a remnant for an earlier design of Polly. * In her Wii Party U artwork, she seems to be playing Dance with Mii with Patricia, Carlo, and Marius. * She is one of the five CPU Miis that are confirmed to be British, the others being Frank, Chris, Dylan, and Claudia. * Polly appears in the Dance With Mii preview on the "Video Game Playground" page. Gallery WVW69i81y3Eh6Hbq8x.jpg|Polly in Mario Kart 8 (Bad Look). Polly_QR_Code.JPG|QR Code of Polly Dance With Mii.jpeg|Wii Party U artwork of Polly (in green). HAA_0054_polly.JPG|QR Code of Polly (Created by YT12345). HNI 0029 (1).JPG|Polly with Alphonse in Miitopia. NL-Pikmin Adventure Artwork.png|'Polly' (Yellow Pikmin) with Rui in a Nintendo Land artwork. Polly in a Kirby Suit.jpg|Polly in a Kirby Suit. SMM2_Screenshot2_online.png|'Polly' in Super Mario Maker 2. Nintendo direct pic 8.jpg|Polly with Pavel, Pedro, Irina, Barbara, Giulia, Massimo, Carlo, Ilka, and Jeff. Badge-10-7.png|Polly's badge. Badge-62-3.png|Polly's badge. Badge-72-1.png|Polly's badge. Badge-81-5.png|Polly's badge. Badge-48-2.png|Polly's badge. PitAnnePolly.png|Polly with Pit and Anne in Bowling. Wii sports club families the browns by robbieraeful-daksknx.png|Polly with Millie. Polly.png Large.jpg|Polly and friends on a Miiverse poster. PollyAccountSpla2.jpg|Polly in Splatoon 2. IMG_20180923_121259.jpg IMG 1879.jpg IMG 1921.jpg IMG 2154.jpg IMG_2420.jpg IMG 2528.jpg IMG 2598.jpg IMG 2642.jpg IMG 2786.jpg|Polly in her swimsuit. IMG 2797.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(28).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(121).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(152).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(153).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(216).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(219).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(220).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(410).jpg 20190921_102139.jpg File:Miitopia Boss Collection Episode 21 Magma Polly Slime 15692751208768286124109005232087.jpg IMG 20191219 111844.jpg|'Polly' is in 1st place in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 5- Master-0.jpg|All of the Master Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. 93255 lp npg018 11.jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Mii Category:Mario Kart 8/8 Deluxe Ghosts Category:Wii Mii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Pro Always Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:British Miis Category:Splatoon 2 CPU Category:Non-American Miis Category:Pro class beginners Category:Baseball Pros Category:Boxing Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:CPU Category:Black Females Category:Wii U Category:Females who play Boxing Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Right handed Category:Miis with deleted moles Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Miis with makeup Category:Triple Pro Category:Master CPU Category:Miis with unique hairstyles